


We never think about you and me

by Candynova



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gaming, Humanstuck, M/M, Online Dating, Online Friendship, Streamers - Freeform, Twitch - Freeform, they are basically a alternate different dream team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candynova/pseuds/Candynova
Summary: Sollux is a small-shot streamer named twinArmageddons. He usually streams with a small group who have been nicknamed 'SBURB' to the viewers on social media.Sollux had a great relationship with most of the people in the group.. except for a guy in particular named caligulasAquarium, who seemed to find pleasure in pissing Sollux off as much as possible. But when the viewers want Sollux to spend more time with him, will they actually manage to get along? And what will happen when the group finally meets up?
Relationships: (erivris moirails), Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora & Vriska Serket, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is yet again time for Eridan to start another multichapter fic. 'you havent finished your other one!' i hear you cry, well.. im in the midst of my homestuck hyperfixation and am not finding good time to write danganronpa stuff. So anyway, take erisol in 2020.  
> (in other words Eridan is interested in twitch streamers and homestuck and is using this to their fic writing advantage.. i apologise).

Sollux slammed his hand onto his desk.

“YOU ASSHOLE!” He yelled, his lisp prominent in his annoyance.

“Maybe if you watched out I wouldn't ‘a killed you, TA '' was the wavy-sounding reply Sollux received from the other end of his discord call.

Sollux rested his forehead on the palm of his hands, trying to calm his anger.

“You KNEW I had 10 gifted subs on the line. If you let me live for FIVE MORE MINUTES I would’ve won the bet” He exclaimed.

The only response from the other user was a loud chuckle.

“I fucking hate you CA. You’re a prick” Sollux groaned, reluctantly clicking the ‘RESPAWN’ button that was now flashing on his screen. 

Sollux was a small-shot streamer named twinArmageddons. One day he realised just how direly in need of money he was, as a broke college student, and so when he noticed just how many donations streamers got he jumped on the bandwagon. He had to admit that he was enjoying the whole thing a lot more than he anticipated - playing shitty videogames in his free time while calling some friends and getting money for it was pretty much the dream. Apparently his viewers found his stubborn personality and pitiful lisp a sticking point, and he gained a loyal fanbase rather quickly. Of course he wasn’t as famous as some streamers out there, but he woke up most mornings to a scrawnily drawn fanart or two. 

He usually streamed with his little group, and they were all known to play together. They were all known as SBURB to the viewers on social media, and honestly Sollux wasn't all too sure where the name originated from but it stuck and kept in people's minds well enough. Sollux had a pretty decent relationship with most people in the group, particularly interacting with CG, TG or.. Unfortunately.. CA.  
CA, or known officially as caligulasAquarium on the site, was an arrogant asshole who seemed to find pleasure in pissing the hell out of Sollux. Viewers somehow seemed to find their chemistry hilarious, though, so Sollux put up with the guy in calls… but no more than necessary (and not without making fun of the guys stupid sounding accent). It was a small sacrifice to please the people who were practically paying his rent.

Sollux had just finished an average evening stream. Thanks to CA he was nursing a $50 loss from having to forfeit those 10 gifted subs from their gameplay. He was lucky to have made that back already in the stream today, otherwise he probably would’ve virtually strangled the shit out of CA. 

Getting up from your desk after a 5 hour stream was a whole different situation. Sollux felt like his legs would give out if he tried to suddenly get up from his chair, so he slowly edged up - balancing himself on the desk - and got himself on his feet slowly. He knew that sitting in front of a screen for hours on end every day was definitely going to do round on his health.. but hey, life’s too short to worry. He fished his phone from his trouser pocket to check if he had received any texts during his stream. Indeed, he had a storm of grey shouty text directed his way. 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: TA, LISTEN UP.  
CG: TG AND I WERE THINKING OF MEETING UP TO DO A STREAM TOGETHER. HE’S IN TEXAS BUT IM WILLING TO TRAVEL UP FOR IT.  
CG: I KNOW YOURE IN NEW MEXICO, SO I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WANTED ME TO PICK YOU UP AND TAKE YOU TOO?  
CG: IT WILL PROBABLY ONLY BE FOR A WEEKEND OR SO, NO DETAILS ARE PLANNED YET.

Sollux read over the messages with a small smile on his face. Well, shit, if CG wanted to take him on a free roadtrip to meet another friend - who was he to say no? 

TA: 2ound2 great, ii’m down for iit. 

He pressed send and within moments CG was typing again.

CG: I ASKED GC TO COME AS WELL SINCE SHE IS IN NEW MEXICO TOO.  
CG: BUT SHE INVITED AG WITHOUT ASKING ME, SO I TOLD THEM TO FUCK OFF AND I THINK THEYRE TRAVELLING IN THEIR OWN CAR NOW.  
CG: LUCKILY TG DOESNT CARE HOW MANY COME.  


TA: may a2 well iinviite everyone at thii2 poiint.  


CG: YOU THINK?  


TA: ii wa2 jokiing.  
TA: but now ii dunno iit 2ound2 pretty fun.  


CG: I’LL ASK TG AND THEN ASK IN A MEMO BOARD. MAY AS WELL, DONT WANT TO LEAVE ANYONE OUT.  


TA: gotcha. talk later CG.  


CG: BYE

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

Sollux placed his phone back in his pocket and stretched. The meet-up would certainly be interesting, as most people didn’t even know eachothers names or faces. A few people in the group had known eachother previously, so they were more personal with eachother, but Sollux personally had no specific ties with anyone and was just extremely lucky to have gotten on with CG and the other members. They welcomed him to the group surprisingly warmly when he first joined and Sollux owed them a lot for that. 

His phone vibrated again in his pocket and so he fished it out again, and expecting an advancement from CG. Instead, he was welcomed with a vomit inducing shade of purple.

caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

CA: im streamin tommoroww from 7-11pm. wwould you be avvaliable at any point?

Sollux took in a deep sigh.

TA: ii gue22 2o. 2end me a text clo2er two the tiime.

Sollux closed his phone again and made the tiring walk to the kitchen in his cramped apartment to grab some late night food. His phone buzzed again.

CA: your quirk is so obnoxiously hard to read.  


TA: then get better eye2.  


CA: i havve a pretty bad glasses prescription already genius. if i could get better eyes i wwould.

Sollux paused for a second.

TA: diidn’t know.

Saying sorry would be overkill, he presumed. 

TA: your quiirk make2 me want two ba2h my head iinto a wall anyway.  


CA: my quirk isn’t evven comparable to yours.  


TA: atlea2t miine ii2 cool.  


CA: there is nothin less cool in this wworld than your quirk.  


TA: how'2 iit feel two be jealou2.  


CA: im leavvin.  


TA: bye fii2h braiin

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA]

With a chuckle, Sollux placed his phone back in his pocket yet again and grabbed his makeshift dinner of snacks and soda, in true college student fashion. With this he made him way back to his room. The school work he had discarded earlier sat waiting on his bed, challenging him to finish it, but Sollux was not up for it at that moment. Instead, he sat back at his Computer and loaded up a game. It was only 1am, the night was young.

Sollux woke up with a start. He was laying face first on his gaming keyboard, the imprint making a tattoo across his face. With a groan he looked over at the clock on his wall, freezing when he saw the 7:45 AM plastered over it. 

“Shit shit shit shit” Sollux cursed, getting up with a start “I’m gonna be so late for my first class”.

He fished his phone out of his pocket but realised it was dead. Sighing, he grabbed the portable charger off his bedside table and plugged his phone in as he quickly changed and headed out the house. He was starving, but there was no time to grab food. He’d probably just steal food off Terezi later as she always seems to have some kind of snack around. That’s probably the only reason why Sollux liked sitting near her in classes, despite the fact that she was extremely overbearing to be with for long periods of time.

His first class of the day was maths - at the prime time of 8 in the morning. He didn’t know how the other students seemed to get their minds working that early in all honesty. If he had the choice in it he probably wouldn't have taken maths at all, but it was necessary for the computing and coding major he was working towards. He was lucky that his teacher only entered the classroom at around 8:05 most days, giving him enough time to slip into the classroom late. 

Sollux slid into his seat next to Terezi as casually as possible, trying to pretend that he most definitely was not a sweating mess from rushing to class.

“Wow, Sollux. Had a morning jog?” The blind girl cackled, her grating voice right next to Sollux’s ear.

“How can you even see if im sweaty or not?” Sollux grouched.

“I can smell you and hear your panting, dumbass - and you should know I'm not even fully blind. I'm just medically legally blind. I can still see you idiot, just not very well.” Terezi responded, rolling her eyes.

“Then ignore me for the minute till i get my breath back” Sollux complained. 

“So you don’t want the bag of Chocolate buttons I brought? A shame, guess it’s more for me” Terezi giggled, giving a very passive-aggressively sweet smile. 

Sollux held his hand out toward Terezi and Terezi placed the bag of chocolates into his hand with a chuckle.

“You’ll need real food some day” She advised.

“Today’s not the day” Sollux replied, opening the Chocolate bag. 

“Apparently not” She nodded.

Their conversation was cut short by the teacher finally entering the class, arms full with papers  
Sollux placed his chocolates on his lap to carefully eat while the teacher wasn’t looking, and mentally prepared himself for an hour and a half of straight maths. 

“How cruel is he to set us a damn surprise test??” Terezi groaned, slouching dramatically in her seat as Sollux packed up his things.

“He’s a math teacher, what did you even expect” Sollux responded “Now pack up your shit so we can leave”.

Terezi complied and the two of them made their way into the hallway. Terezi then looked down at her phone.

“Oh shit I gotta go, my friend wants to Discord call” Terezi announced.

“Don’t you have another class soon?” Sollux asked, brows knit.

“Fuck Chemistry” Was Terezi’s response, her concentration still on her phone.

Sollux gave a hum of agreement and pulled out his own phone, heading directly to his discord notifs.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] opened memo on board SBURB

CG: I KNOW I’VE PRIVATELY MESSAGED ALL OF YOU BUT ITS EASIER TO DO THIS SHIT ON OUR GROUPCHAT.  


AC: :33 < *ac opens the memo excitedly*  


CG: HELLO, AC. SO AS I WAS SAYING I THINK IT WOULD BE GREAT IF WE ALL MET UP FOR ONE BIG IRL STREAM.  
CG: EVERYONE SEEMED UP FOR IT.  
CG: I THINK WE CAN ALL VOUCH THAT WE’RE NOT CREEPS.  


TG: naw you dont know man  
TG: anyone could be a creep  


CG: IM HOPING THAT AFTER THE MANY HOURS WE’VE ALL CALLED WE CAN TRUST EACH OTHER ENOUGH TO HANG OUT IN A LARGE GROUP.  
CG: MAYBE I SHOULD NEVER HOPE.  


CC: )(ello!! I t)(ink it would be great to sea you all!  
CC: T)(e only problem is t)(at we're all very far, i believe you guys wis)( to meet in texas w)(ile me and CA are in London.  


CG: YES, WE’VE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT. SOME OF YOU GUYS ARE VERY FAR.  


CT: D --> AC and I reside in Istanbul. Going from Turkey to Te%as ranges to about a 15-18 hours flight which is very e%pensive.  


TG: So funny story  
TG: My parents kinda leave me and my sister with a buncha cash from their bigshot jobs  
TG: guilt money if you will  
TG: so i can totally get yall the flights and shit if youre willing to fly out  


CT: D --> You're willing to spend thousands on us all?  


AG: Mannnnnnnn if i wasnt going with GC i would totally take up that sweet offer. free travel? that shit wouldve 8een gr8.  


TG: I can also hook you guys up with hotels and shit if you’d want it, but there should be enough rooms in my house  


CC: I'd feel bad to make you arrange so muc)( for us and spend so muc)( money..  


CA: If he’s offerin Fef i think wwe should just accept it.  


CC: )(ey! we made a no real names pact!  


AC: :33 < if we're going to be m33ting eachother it would be odd to call eachother our gamertags  
AC: :33 < im nepeta!!  


CC: T)(en I'm Feferi!  


CG: DOES ANYONE KNOW WHEN THE OTHERS ARE GETTING ONLINE?

Sollux skimmed over this chat quickly, trying to take in the new info on the memo.

TA: hey iim here now, ii wa2 iin cla22  


CG: GREAT  
CG: THE OTHERS CAN READ THIS LATER, ILL KEEP THE MEMO BOARD OPEN  


TG: epic  
TG: i should head off, i scheduled a stream for like in half an hour  
TG: you joining CG?  


CG: SURE  


TA: 2peak two you guy2 later then.  


TG: adios TA  


TA: ii ju2t liive iin new mexiico ii dont actually 2peak 2panii2h  


TG: the thought that counts  
TG: spanish is a great language  
TG: and churros come from spain right? arguably the best food ever.  


TA: churro2 are pretty great man.  


CG: YOU DUMBASSES IM NOT CLOSING THE MEMO SO OTHERS CAN READ IT LATER BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SPAM IN IT  


TG: calm down man we weren’t spamming  


TA: youre 2o ba2ed CG  


CG: BYE.

Sollux grinned down at his phone and pocketed it again, heading to his next class.

He couldn’t wait to see all these assholes in real life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally wrote another chapter holy shit man. I loved the idea behind this fic but could never get my ass up to update, yet here we are.

Sollux slouched over his desk, staring absently over the remaining assignments from that day. With a sigh he lifted his upper body up again and stretched his arms, he knew he wouldn’t get any more actual work done tonight. He tapped on his phone screen to reveal the time, 8:30pm. This meant that CA would be streaming right now.

Sure enough, as Sollux clicked on CA’s profile he saw the red ‘LIVE’ icon glowing. Sollux navigated himself to the SBURB discord and joined the video call lobby CA was occupying.

“Ayo dickweed” Sollux greeted.

“Hi, TA” CA replied, tone concentrated.

“What’s the plan for today? We on the Alternia server?” Sollux asked, loading up his minecraft startpage.

The SBURB group had made a survival game realm named Alternia, where they liked to spend a majority of their streams. They had created a whole different roleplay-esque universe within that server, complete with a species of trolls segregated by blood colors. The series grew major popularity, boosting some of the group who had main roles like TG and CA to gain Millions of twitch follows. The Alternia server itself had become a fandom of it’s own that people enjoyed drawing photos of or writing about. Sollux could actually hardly believe it’s ever growing success.

“Uh-huh, I’m makin’ myself a sea ship” CA remarked.

“Awesome, Can I help with that?” Sollux grinned, knowing the proposition would annoy the other man.

“You’d make the whole fuckin’ thing red and blue” CA groaned.

“Red and blue is better than purple. Fuck purple. Red and blue literally MAKE purple… they’re like the parents of purple, deeming them obviously superior” Sollux stated “Chat, you agree with me here right?”

The chat flowed in with a dozen of ‘YEAH’s and messages to that alike. Sollux chuckled smugly.

“TA I could not give a single fuck about red or blue. I am makin’ my ship purple” CA argued, determined.

Sollux’s grey avatar loaded into the world and he immediately took action to find where CA was building his ship. It wasn’t hard to find, the idiot was building it right in the middle of the oceanic area of the server.

“Looks shit so far” Sollux remarked, moving his avatar towards the vessel. 

“I’ve barely started it, asshole” CA huffed. Chat seemed to take a lot of pleasure in his obvious annoyance.

“Look, look. I can totally make this epic… Like beyond all levels cool.” Sollux claimed, breaking some of the purple wool at the sides. 

CA’s avatar quickly moved over and began to hit Sollux’s with a diamond sword. Sollux backed off.

“Hey hey hey wait a second I'm trying to help” Sollux insisted.

“Keep off my stuff, dick. There’s hundreds ‘a different people I would ask about buildin’ shit before you” CA returned.

“Whatever, at least I'm not British” Sollux grinned.

“Atleast I can say the letter ‘s’ “ CA replied.

“Bold coming from the guy who cannot say ‘w’ or ‘v’ without stuttering” Sollux reflected, moving his avatar closer to the build again.

“Americans are insufferable. Fuck Americans” CA groaned. The British side of chat whole-heartedly seemed to agree with this, while the American half angrily tried to compete over why they were better. 

“Well, you’re the one that has to fly to America when we all meet up. If you hate America so much just don’t come out” Sollux commented.

“The sacrifices I make for this damn group” CA grumbled.

This gained a genuine chuckle from Sollux. He glanced over at the stream chat and saw a mild freak-out ensuing. Oh yeah, the meetup wasn’t public info yet.

“That is, if we even do meet up. Not sure if i really do wanna see an ass like you in real life…” Sollux pondered.

“You wouldn’t know what to do with yourself if you saw me in real life. You’d probably cower in the corner or somethin’ “ CA declared.

“Yeah? You think? Oh boy guys here comes the British guy - holy shit let me hide!” Sollux mocked.

“Exactly like that.” CA hummed, voice playful “Or you’d just fall head over heels in love with me over my handsome face”.

Sollux pulled a disgusted face despite the fact that nobody could see it.

“Hell no. Gross” Sollux remarked.

“Bein’ homophobic, TA? Not cool.” CA claimed. 

“Hell no, being gay is cool or whatever. I’m just not gay. Even if i was you’d be the last person i’d turn” Sollux replied, tone defensive.

“Says the same guy who went on about how ‘not bad on the eyes’ Leonardo di’caprio was in Romeo and Juliet? Somethin’ here is not addin’ up” CA responded. The asshole was obviously just trynna piss Sollux off now.

“I’m allowed to be straight and agree over how nice a man can look, Fishdick. It was also like 4 in the fucking morning for me at that point and it was ages ago. Let it go” Sollux declared, leaning back on his chair. 

CA laughed loudly and resumed his building. Sollux didn’t even wanna switch tabs to read the chat, he knew it would be something annoying as fuck. He knew some fanpages would clip that several times and spread it, trying to prove his sexuality or some shit. Fans seemed to love shipping him with whatever other guy there was in the group - especially CA. Sollux usually didn't say much about it though as it helped bring a bunch of traffic to his profiles.

The two managed to get into their usual flow of things as they continued to bicker over CA’s ship. Every so often Sollux would leave a snide comment about an addition CA would add to the structure while CA argued over how his building skills were better. Chat egged them both on from the sidelines, quoting them over and over any time they misspoke or said something funny - and as always, time passed very quickly during streams. Sollux had already come to realise this after his first few streams yet he would never get over the feeling of time passing so naturally and swiftly. Being able to stream with his friends probably helped a lot too, as it meant he always had somebody to joke with when the pace of the stream slowed down. In that regard, CA was probably the perfect person to stream with as he effortlessly brought in audience interaction from his constant arguing and disagreeing. 

“Alright, chat. It’s extremely late for me so I’m goin’ to end the stream” CA announced.

Sollux and CA had finally finished their ship build. It had become a rather impressive purple cruise with red and blue decorations surrounding it (much to CA’s displeasure). Sollux could feel his hand beginning to cramp up and was rather relieved the stream was at its ending. 

“Make sure to follow me at twinArmageddons!” Sollux exclaimed, trying his best to rake in any last follows he could before they stopped for the night.

CA let out a sigh at the self promotion but let it slide, giving his last ‘bye!’s to the chat as he concluded his stream.

The call was silent for a moment and then CA spoke up.

“I highly regret startin’ my stream at 2am. I'm exhausted” CA complained.

“Holy shit! I completely forgot it’s literally like 6am for you now, British time is so weird” Sollux replied, sympathising with the other mans awful sleep schedule. 

CA let out a small hum, signalling to Sollux that he heard him. There was some rustling from CA’s side off the call.

“I'm goin’ to leave now, gonna get some rest. Thanks for joinin’ the stream” CA mentioned.

“Yeah, no problem. Chat seems to love our arguments” Sollux responded. 

This earned a small chuckle from CA as he disconnected from the discord, leaving Sollux alone in the call. Sollux sat staring at his discord for a while, before eventually stretching his arms out and getting out of his chair to move his cramping arms and legs. 

He heard the sound of a user connecting to the discord call he had forgotten to leave and returned to his computer to check who it was.

“Oh, Hey TG. I was actually just about to leave” Sollux greeted, placing himself back into his yellow gaming chair.

“No problem dude, I was just checking to see what you were kicking about doing in a call all alone” TG replied, his Texan accent clear.

“CA was streaming so I was talking to him, He left about 15 minutes ago.” Sollux explained.

“Gotcha. Yeah I was just talking to Karkat about shit too and he also upped and left about 20 minutes ago” TG stated.

“Karkat?” Sollux asked.

“Ohh yeah CG. You knew his name, right? I keep forgetting who knows what at this point.” TG remarked.

“I have the world's shittest memory ever so if he told me I probably just forgot” Sollux commented. This wasn’t infact a lie, Sollux could not remember things for the life of him, but he knew that CG had probably not mentioned his real name to him before.

“Yeah man I get that. I don’t even know if you know my name at the point which is fucking crazy since we’re friends and all.” TG mused.

“Yeah I dont think it's been mentioned” Sollux replied.

“Fuck man that’s weird. Im Dave” TG stated.

“Im Sollux” Sollux returned.

“That’s the coolest fucking name ever. I'm stuck with Dave over here man” Dave complained.

Sollux smiled. He usually wasn’t the greatest fan of his name and had often gone by many other aliases on social media when he was younger. Having a unique name as a child meant he couldn’t get a lot of those cool personalised toys and pens and he couldn’t even count the amount of times he wished for a more average name like ‘Dave’.

“Makes me sound like a real fucking alien and shit” Sollux remarked, grinning.

“Hell fucking yeah dude!” Dave agreed.

Sollux looked over at the clock on his wall and grimaced at the time.

“I’m gonna have to head off now man. I have class tomorrow” Sollux stated.

“Yeah no prob. I'm an hour ahead of you so it’s even later for me - I should head off too.” Dave observed.

The two said their goodbyes as Sollux finally disconnected. 

Sollux checked through his social media once more on his phone as he prepared himself some late night food. As expected, there were clips from the stream that night posted on fan accounts with captions such as ‘this was so funny!’ or ‘i love them!’. Sollux left a few likes on the more creative posts, such as fanarts or edits that had popped up about him or his friends. The one thing he would never get used to was the shipping tags and accounts. The fandom had several ‘ships’ they adored, such as #turntechgeneticist and more weirdly #twinaquariums. It was an out of body experience for Sollux to see so many posts of him with someone like CA, especially when most of them were definitely meant to present them as more than friends. CA was barely even Sollux’s friend to begin with and the majority of their interactions were childish squabbling. It was bizarre for their duo to get so much fan coverage.

However, this didn't stop Sollux from often scrolling through the twinaquariums tag late at night to see what all the fuss was about. Many times there were cropped clips of them from streams where they happened to act slightly more civil towards each other than their usual bickering. These clips were supposed to present ‘proof’ that Sollux and CA were in a romantic relationship. For an outsider, perhaps, these clips may seem decently sweet - but for anyone who knew CA and Sollux they would know that the clips had zero meaning. Sollux guessed the fans wanted to clutch at straws for a chance of their ‘ship’ happening in real life. Sollux didn’t particularly mind the art and edits of CA and him, as it gave him a lot more publicity, but at times he didn’t know how to feel about it. Did the public really see how he acted towards CA as flirty? All he ever did was tease him, how was that at all considered as a romantic pursuit? 

Sollux decided that it was for the best if he just closed his social media for the night.


End file.
